Because there is a severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Neuroepidemiology Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. Particular attention has been given to junior members of the American Academy of Neurology (Neurology residents). The NEB has participated actively in the Annual Courses of the American Academy of Neurology, in an effort to increase the interest in neuroepidemiology. To facilitate international research studies, educational activities have also been conducted in other countries. The following are some of these activities: Full~day neuroepidemiology course, American Academy of Neurology: "Tools for Practice and Research: Understanding Neuroepidemiology," New York, NY. World Federation of Neurology, Research Group on Neuroepidemiology Annual Meeting, New York, N.Y.